Newnova Adventures
by MAS Conglomerate
Summary: A young trans trainer seeks to prove herself and change the world she lives in. She seeks to use her journey as a means to prove anyone can accomplish their dreams, and become a Pokemon Master. Of course, she catches a couple snags on her journey that hold her up. CW: Vaguely implied transphobia. Set five years after B2W2.


Jane had spent all of her ten years in Nuvema Town hoping for the day she could go out on her Pokemon journey. More so than that, she was looking forward to getting to be herself. She had always been her mother's child, and her mother didn't accept the person who she wanted to be. But she didn't have to listen to her anymore, she was ready to see the world. Such was the way of life in Unova, and much of the world from how Jane understood it.

Her mother was not the only one who didn't like the person she actually was. Her neighbor Charles, who also was about to start his journey, also hated her. In his case, it was cause his parents told him to. Jane didn't understand at all, and viewed him and the adults in her life as ridiculous buffoons. Except Professor Juniper, the one person who told her she could be anything she wanted to be.

Outside the Professor's lab, Jane ran into Charlie. "Hey, creep. The prof doesn't seem to be in right now. I'm gonna wait here though, especially if you are. Can't have someone like you picking out the cool starter," he told her. "Do whatever you want, I'm gonna go look for the Professor. She should be here," Jane said with concern in her voice.

Going up to Route 1, she saw the Professor talking to a man with short black hair. He wore a sharp brown suit covered up in a trench coat, and he seemed to be telling her something important. Jane did not want to eavesdrop, but thought she heard something about Kyurem and a legendary hero who had gone missing. She turned back and hung out behind her house while she waited for the Professor to finish with her meeting.

Fortunately for her, it didn't take long before Juniper had left Route 1 and started back towards the lab. She gave Jane a large wave and asked for her to come over so she could get her Pokemon. The little girl did not hesitate to rush over, but slowed down and tried to play it cool when Charlie gave her a glare. The trio went into the lab and the Professor's assistant Bianca greeted them all.

"Hello, my name is Professor Juniper," Aurea stated formally. Of course she had known the children their whole live, but there was a certain ceremonial speech she knew she must give to young trainers just starting their journey, and she didn't like to deviate from the formula. "Today, you begin your expedition into the world of Pokemon. What you do with the Pokemon I am going to give you today is entirely up to you. Just remember to chose wisely, as each Pokemon is suited for different styles of life and battling. Make sure to chose the one as unique as you are!" Charlie scoffed at the Professor and told her to get on with the pomp and give them their Pokemon already. (Or at least give him his.)

The Prossor tisked and shook her head before letting the three starters out of their Poke , Snivy and Oshawott each let out their cries, and made a move to appeal to the prospective trainers. Just as Jane was about to start weighing her options, Charlie stepped forward and offered his hand to Snivy. "You seem like a cool guy. What you say we take that little freak over there down together?" The Snivy tilted its head and looked over at Jane. Seeing that the young girl had a very obvious expression of concern. Snivy swiped Charlie's hand away with its tail and ran over to Jane. Then Oshawott followed suit to check on less brash child. Tepig snorted and talked over to him, nuzzling his leg. "Not my first choice, but you'll do. You'll do."

"Wow, it seems like the Pokemon made a choice of their own," Bianca gasped. "Yes, that is always possibility too..." replied a flummoxed Juniper. "Anyway now Jane, do you want Snivy or Oshawott?" "Um, I don't know Professor. They both seem cool, but if I had to pick... I chose Snivy. Any Pokemon that makes Charlie look like a jerk is fine by me!" Jane stated. Oshawott nodded with understanding and stood proudly by the Professor's side. "With all that settled, I will hand you your Pokedexes. These are high tech encylcopedias that store data on Pokemon you catch. There are plenty of Pokemon out there for you to discover, so catch as many as you can to fill up their pages!" Juniper instructed.

"You are both ready to start your journey. I bid you both best wishes on your journey!" Juniper declared, but Bianca cut in. "Oh please do not forget your Poke Balls!" She handed them ten each. "Thank you. I'll be sure to use there to capture some amazing friends!" Jane said, causing Charlie to snort. "No self-respecting Pokemon would let itself get caught by you," he sneered. "Now now, you be nice to her, Charlie. Or at least be curtious enough to not cross pass with her on her journey," Juniper admonished. With that, Charlie left. Jane thanked Juninper and then took off herself.

Jane headed up Route 1 and straight through Accumula town before realizing she had never even told her mother how things had went or that she was leaving. She felt a little bad, but they had already fought about her going on an adventure anyway. It would be some time before she wanted to talk to her mother anyway. Perhaps she wouldn't even do so ever, as she could now be her own person and support herself.

She took some time to catch and train up some Pokemon. She got a Lillipup and Purrloin and got them up to level 9 while her Snivy, who she named Junie after the Professor, was up to level 13. She was ready to try her hand at the Striaton City Gym after she checked out the Dream Yard. There, some kind stranger gave her a Panpour and she got it ready for her gym challenge.

Once she was ready, she walked into the gym and immediately got confused. "Oh, I didn't realize there was a restraunt here. The gym must be next door," she said to herself. A man next to the podium corrected her. "Oh, this is the gym. But is also a restraunt. Ya dig?" The man had dark red hair and the ensemble of an employee. "I'm Chili, one of the Gym Leaders here. So, which Pokemon you chose to start with?" he asked. "Oh it chose me, but Snivy!" she said. "Looks like we'll be getting acquianted. You'll challenge me after you get through our staff! Get ready for the spiciest battle ever!"

Jane chuckled and Chili directed her the first gym trainer. She took out his Lillipup with a couple Razor Leaf attacks. The next trainer was a bit tougher, as Waitress Tia's Patrat proved quite evasive. It took Jane using three Pokemon and both her potions she was saving to beat her.

Worn out, she decided to head back outside to heal at the Poke Center and restock her potions. Out there, everyone seemed rather frantic. She heard whispers of the legendary trainer N, who once sought to be King of Unova, although it was never actually his personal goal. He had been used by the man known as Ghetsis like so many others had. N was appearently looking for Kyurem, who was said to be in distress. She remembered the Professor and the man she didn't know talking about Kyurem earlier in the day. Curious but wanting to get on with her business, she decided to worry about it after the gym challenge.

Upon returning to the gym however, she was told by a green haired man that her challenge against her brother would have to wait. "The Pokemon League calls to us. Please, enjoy your stay in Striaton, but it's quite urgent," the man who then identified himself as Chili's brother and fellow gym leader Cilan told her. He and their other brother Cress told Chili and the latter apologized to Jane in person. So, Jane decided to ask around.

Hanging outside a decrepit old building that was once a school, there was a young man in a white shirt and red tie. Jane recognized her tutor immediately, and figuring she could go to him, approached him. "Ah, Jane. Long time no see. Finally starting your journey?" he asked. "Indeed, but my quest has been put on hold. Something about N, I think," she stated. Cheren got nervous. "You needn't concern yourself with that. That is a grown-up matter." "Grown-ups aren't worth much if the stories of you and your friends are to be believed. Hey, didn't you meet N?" "Yes, but that was a long time ago. The N of today is nothing like the innocent mislead boy he was. That is all you need to know. Forget all the rumors and chitchat. I say hang out around town and stop searching for answers to questions you shouldn't ask. The Sommielier Siblings will be back soon."

Jane sighed and thanked him for nothing. He then directed her to Doctor Fennel, who always had something interesting going on in her lab, according to him. She agreed and as she approached, she noticed a man in a trench coat running out. She couldn't tell, but she thought it was the same man who had been talking to Juniper earlier. Then she went into the lab herself.

"Oh that Looker... taking files without sorting them out again," Fennel sighed. "Um, excuse me? Doctor Fennel?" "Oh, hello! What's your name?" The woman's mood shift caught Jane off guard. "Um... J-J-Jane." "Nice to meet you, Jane! What can I help you with?" Fennel beamed. "I'm not entirely sure. What do you study here?" That seemed like an appropriate question to ask. "This is just where I do my dream job... Studying dreams!" she shouted. Saying the nature of her occupation was enough to make her blush. "O-oh. Well, what does that entail?" "All kinds of data. I've even found a way to transport Pokemon into and out of the Dream World, and pull items out of the dimension as well." Jane was visibly impressed by this, and Fennel gave her a demonstration with her own Munna. The tapir came out holding a berry.

"So, what would happen if you sent a person in?" Jane asked, thinking maybe she could get to dream world where she was both free and had a loving mother and friends. "I have never tried. I wouldn't dare frankly," she said. "Pokemon have more malleable physical forms, for one. It could likely kill or or maim a person." "I see. Well, I was still curious. Thanks for saving me having my atoms scattered to gas." "You're welcome. I don't really have anything else for you to see. I do have some documents on the topic of dream travel for you," Fennel offered. Jane declined and decided to head out for more training. It seemed like the only thing she could mold was herself and Pokemon and there was no way to change the people she most wanted to.


End file.
